Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to a license plate holder.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of rigid objects have been marketed as license plate holders, which can attach to various vehicles in various forms and couple the license to the vehicle. The most common example of license plate holders includes frames of metal that surround a license and attach to the vehicle. However, other license plate holders exist, which are typically rigid, molded, plastic objects. Such license plate holders can have intricate constructions with various undulations, which may lead to stress risers and failure of the license plate holder. Moreover, conventional license plate holders are not typically engineered to survive exposure to a multitude of environments, and thus may be easily susceptible to chemical attack.
The industry continues to demand improvements to license plate holders.